This invention relates generally to a method for performing a functionality test of a technical component in a technical system.
Technical systems often include a plurality of individual technical components. To obtain troublefree operation of the technical system or to detect failures or wear of the components, functionality tests of the components are performed in regular intervals. These functionality tests are especially important for components which are relevant for the operational safety of the technical system, e.g. emergency shut-down systems. Also, there exist legal directives prescribing functionality tests at certain intervals.
However, due to the nature of the functionality test the normal operation of the technical system has to be interrupted. Accordingly, the technical system is not available during the duration of the test procedure of the technical component. For example, power generation systems that have to be shut-down for a component test will not produce power during the test procedure, thus reducing the efficiency of the power generation system.
Furthermore, the technical systems are often complex in that they include a plurality of different technical components. Typically, the regular time interval between two successive tests is different for each type of component so that the total number of functionality tests for the technical system may become high. This, however, reduces the average time of normal operation of the technical system between two successive tests. Accordingly, the efficiency of the system is reduced.
The above problems are particularly relevant to wind turbines. Typically, wind turbines are located at remote sites and subject to harsh climate. Therefore, functionality tests of wind turbine components are important to guarantee reliable operation. Furthermore, maintenance costs for remote turbine sites are relatively high so that it is desirable to reduce the frequency of such maintenance procedures.